


Is Fun Always Fun (When You Feel Alone)

by PeverellSlytherin



Series: A Thorn By Any Other Name [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, I like books, M/M, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Angelicus is loose and running with Darla and Drusilla, but how long is fun really... fun?
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Angelus/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: A Thorn By Any Other Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781680
Kudos: 3





	1. So Tell Me

"He smiled as he greeted them. Angel and Co wouldn't know what hit them."

\- One Year Later-

Darla was having the time of her life manipulating dirt monsters, also called Golems but Wes was allowed to be petulant every once in a while, to ransack a nearby office district. Drusilla was dancing along to the falling debris calling them shooting stars and proclaiming that the sky was falling every time a particularly big chunk flew overhead.

Of course, Angel Investigations were the ones who tracked down the soul demon first, Buffy landing the killing blow, that desouled Wes. He wasnt concerned either way.

Wes was sulking for a very good reason in his mind though. It's been a year of havoc and duelling slayers, but Angel Investigations had stopped trying to play. They stopped following. Stopped chasing. Stopped having interest it seemed. Not even messing up council headquarters got more than 3 Slayers out to play. That was an almost pitiful day. 

Surprisingly, it was Dru that decided to keep the slayers alive. Most bones broken of course, but those tended to mend. Nicely strapped down onto Giles' desk to cover every part of its work surface.

To be honest, they caused more frantic mayhem than Ethan Rayne and Angelus combined in the last year and Wes was still bored. 

His armoury was stocked to the brim, his blood stores were currently untouched and he didnt ever have to worry about expiration dates thanks to the pocket dimension the blood was in.

He had stopped collecting books too as he had basically every piece of information he could ever want. But he was very tempted to disappear for a while into his library to make his whole library one book.

He had heard of tomes that Wolfram and Hart kept and it was accessed with one book. Of course, he wanted the pages to be its own library, so it would not be exactly the same, but he did very much need the book Wolfram and Hart had. 

That did mean leaving the other two though and they were not going to be too fond of that. They, unlike him, were still having tons of fun. Especially seeing as his mind served as basically a road map to every known and unknown passage and pipe in most states and towns in America and England. Edeitic memory and all.

Well, he wasnt a puppet and his boredom mattered more to him. Honestly, Angelus would have been a lot more fun. He knew how to fuel Wes' ire.


	2. Do You Know Yet

Infiltrating Wolfram and Hart became almost a breeze after he scoured all their security and called in some demon favours. It was the access to certain areas and the fact that he was very certain leaving would not prove so easy that had him walking slowly around the main floor area of work spaces.

He decided to lay low for a while and see what everyone else was up to. He knew the piping and roofing after all.

The days dragged on as he spied on the inhabitants and found out all he could without setting off alarms. Needless to say, he found the books, but he also found a really cool Oracle girl and some cool tech in the labs that used different texts -demonic, latin, greek, etc- to function. 

He wasnt even going to act as if he didnt spend more time than necessary eyeing the work, and arse, of the resident techie who designed most of it. 

Wes didnt know it, but at that point Darla and Dru had split ways again too for safety reasons. Darla was staked a few weeks later by the Slayers and Dru vanished back into the night. 

Angel Investigations and The Council had never actually stopped what they were good at, especially not Angel who still very much wanted Wes back and souled again. It was a year of torture without his new soulmate with him and he wanted it to end.

Wes smiled when he had ripped the head of the ex watcher clean off who served as reader and protector to the tomes. Personal kills could be such fun. 

It took him another week with the book in a secluded area of roofing to figure out exactly how they managed to link the books so thoroughly.


	3. Can You Tell

Angel was hot on the trail of Wes when they hit a dead end at Wolfram and Hart. Thinking that the firm managed to recruit Wes, he called up Layla. She turned out both less to no help and very informative. 

No help because she didnt know any whereabouts of Wes, but also very informative as Wes was definitely not recruited by The Firm. That could only mean Wes was after something. With him, it could be a cool sword or the next apocalypse. Whatever caught his fancy in that moment.

Of course, Wes did have the thing that caught his fancy and he was ready to go onto stage two of his plans. It was time to chat up the techie.

Knox ended up being quite easy to chat up and eager to talk to someone who could follow along with what he was saying. Wes threw a bit of hypotheticals at him including his own, real, dilemma of course and Knox was just too happy to explain languages and symbols that would work best with each scenario. 

Such a bright kid. Of course, Wes had eventually found out the clauses in the contracts when the old ex watcher reattached his own head and went back to work again signalling a breach of security. 

Wes had long since put the books back though and was chilling with Knox, acting as if he was really meant to be there. As none of the food or blood supply from the company was disappearing, no one thought the intruder was still inside. Hidden perfectly in plain sight.

What Wes discovered with Knox was that Linear A would be the perfect language to use to invoke what he needed. As far as normal governments go, no one has been able to decipher Linear A texts yet, but Wolfram and Hart wasnt government and was also not your typical business.

Linear A have been used with temporal shifts, whirlpool and memory pools inside of Wolfram and Hart. All Wes had to do was write in Linear A in a spiral pattern invoking the written memory of texts to each page. It would be very time consuming as it isnt linking to the book, but recalling what has been written on each page, but for the first time in months Wes had something to do again.

First of all though, he would need to sort out every bit of information in every book he had, write it all out exactly and add everything everyone knew of each category or subject, put it in order and then transcribe it into the primed book. In the end, Wes decided on more than one book. A series to be exact and then have the main book link with the series. It would be a lot more structured that way.


	4. Are We Having Fun Yet

Angel Investigations and The Council started becoming increasingly worried that no more mayhem was apparent on Wes' side. The last thing they needed was him gearing up for an apocalypse. 

They needn't have worried though. Wes was more than content to let his nerdy side have some fun with all the books. Anticlimatic perhaps, but this was Wesley "I-love-books-more-than-people-or-puppies-combined" Wyndam-Pryce. 

Even as a vampire, he loved his words. Knox being ever so helpful showed Wes a time chamber inside the underbelly of Wolfram and Hart which would allow him to only spend a week instead of the possible year it might have otherwise taken a non-sleeping immortal.

At this point, even Knox knew Wes was an intruder, but he was a fun intruder, so he didn't mind helping... much. He still told Layla who used Wes' location as a bargaining chip on Angel to get him to do some deeds for her.

At the end of the week, Wes had his seven book series and a lone book to reach into the series so he'd never need another book but that one. Or if he wanted a specific series book for some reason, he could do that too. It was an exhausted but happy evil vampire that found himself suddenly with soul once more.

Angel couldnt help but crack a smile when Wes fell asleep halfway through explaining the reason he ditched mass murder for some cool books. It was Wes after all. He didnt need an explanation for books.


End file.
